Return to Labyrinth
by LadySesshy
Summary: Rewrite of the story,'Return to the Labyrinth.' The other wasn't going so well, so i restarted the fic. Still a JarethxOC story. *on hold for writer's block*


**Info:** This is a rewrite of my Return to the Labyrinth fic. This one is more strict, on things like, sex though. And no, I don't own Labyrinth of it's characters.

* * *

Our movie starts with a quick view of Sarah telling Jareth, he has no power over her. And when the credits end, we see the screen getting smaller and smaller, until we see the living room of a 15 year old girl. This was Jamie. 'What a great movie,' she thought, thinking that the Goblin King, Jareth was so cute.

If it had been her, she would of cloosen to stay in the Goblin City with Jareth. 'She doesn't know what she's missing out on,' She grinned to herself. Jamie yawned as she turned off her TV. Then there was the noise of her mother yelling at her from the other room at the top of her loungs,"Jamie! Get upstairs and clean your room! Now!"

Jamie sighted,"I hate my life!" She goaned. "Now!" Her mother repeated,"Or you won't get any dinner!" Jamie's ears were still ringing as she went upstairs. Her older sister triped her up on the way up to her room,"Ha! You should watch where your going brat!"

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" She screamed. "I'll, show you what isn't nice," Angel said as she beat Jamie until she was all bloodly,"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" She thought the movie as she went to her room and screamed,"I wish I never had to see any of you again!"

"You were watching Labyrinth right? Ha! Maybe the Goblin King will grand your wish and take you away," she laughed. "I wish he would!" Jamie screamed. "Say it! And maybe it will come true," Angel said. "I wish the Goblin King would take me away from this awful place!" Jamie screamed slamming her door and locking it. She sit in front of her mirror sobbing, as blood ran from her many cuts and bruises left by her sister.

Deep in his castle, a King watched. He watched from a crystal ball in the home of the young girl Jamie. He was disgusted on what the girl was watching. He couldn't believe someone made a movie of him and worse yet, made a movie on an actual event he witnessed. He had a feeling his realm leaked out to the real world and it was made into a movie.

Relieved to see the movie was over, he continued to watch the girl as her mother yelled at her and then she soon was tripped by her older sister.

"Perhaps that girl should fall into the 'Bog of Eternal Stench'," he said to the sister. "But what would be the fun in that?"

He continued to watch until Jamie started to yell out words that was music to his ears. He stood up giving a evil grin. "Looks like my day isn't going to be a bust after all."

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away from this awful place!" He heard from the crystal ball.

Quickly turning into white barn owl, he vanished from the sight of his throne room to appear in the Upper World of the humans.

As the girl cried, her room was completely cast into darkness. A sudden puff of wind slammed into the window, blowing it open. A tall man appeared in the room, directly in front of the window.

"So you wish to be taken away from here?" the man asked in a cocky voice.

Jamie stopped crying, as it seemed as if time froze. She looked up as her window blew open. A white haired man appeared in her room,'Wow!' The dark haired girl thought as she looked him over,"It can't be! Your Jareth, the Goblin King. But your not real. Are you?" Jamie gave him a confused look, thinking that maybe she was dreaming. When he asked her,"So you wish to be taken away from here?" She nodded her head.

"Is that so?" he asked, cocky voice not leaving. "They why is it my ears heard your wish to take you away? I am a busy man afterall. I don't have time for little girl fantasies in wanting to be away from her mother and sister."

The Goblin King was dress in black and red, with a black cloak draped around his shoulders.

"Uh...well...I..uh..." Jamie got ready to say but burst out into tears again,'I'll just stay here and rot then,' she thought to herself. She didn't realize that since Jareth IS the Goblin King with all these magical powers he could probably hear her thoughts. "Stupid parents! Stupid sister! I wish they'd just die!" She screamed breaking her mirror Blood started dripping from her hand as the glass had cut her. A lot of goblins jumped out of the broken mirror hollowering at her saying,"Your the one! Your the one!" Jamie stopped crying and asked confused,"Uh, the one? The one for what?"

Jareth rolled his eyes at his minions. He truly did hear her thoughts considering he was that close to her.

"You have two choices," Jareth said, cockiness now gone from his voice and nothing but seriousness. "You have two choices. As you have wished yourself away, you must accompany me to my Castle, beyond the Goblin city or you may travel my Labyrinth and free yourself."

He pointed out the window to a castle in the distance that was bathed in golden color.

"Since Sarah Willaims traveled through my Labyrinth, many things have changed, including how to get there."

Jamie gave Jareth a stern look. She would not be forced into a relationship,'The movie does not do him justice. He was much cuter in the movie. Oh! What am I saying? What if he can hear my thoughts? He does have magical powers after all. "I'll take your challenge and I'll beat you at your own game!" Jamie told him.

Jareth held back his chuckles as he heard her thoughts.

"Your Wish is my command."

In a blink of an eye they were standing on top of a hill side, everthing bathed in golden glow.

"Unlike the movie you watched, you will have 48 hours to solve my Labyrinth, before you forced to remain here forever and be who as I please you to be, unless you wish to give up and sooner. I am a man of many talents and gifts is one of them."

He produced a crystal ball and swirled it around in front of her eyes. "All you have to do is take this crystal ball and everything you wish will be at your command."

Jamie took the crystal ball,"Uh, thanks I guess." She then looked out over the Labyrinth,"Wow! It looks way bigger then on the movie," she then walked away from Jareth, wanting not to wast what little time she had, talking. She walked up to a stone wall,"Now, according to the movie the enterence was right here," she said pushing on the wall.

Nothing happened,"Hey! Don't tell me the enterence has been moved! Now it has to be around here some...where!" She fell though the ground, and down a slide like thing, sliding out into the Labyrinth,"Well, that's different," she said.

But there was no time to rest. She heard a terrible growling behind her. Jamie turned around and screamed as some type of wolf demon charged at her. Picking a random direction, she started running, the wolf chasing her. "Where did that thing come from! The Labyrinth's not supposed to have one of those things!" She said, not realizing this wasn't one of Jareth minions, but a minion of something very evil.

The Demon King looked at Jamie from his crystal ball,"Yes! Kill her! I will stop the legend right now. Then I will rule both the Underworld and the aboveground!" The evil demon laughed as he watched Jamie run for her life, not realizing since Jamie took Jareth's gift, he was also watching her.

Back with Jamie, unlike the movie she came to a dead end. There was nowhere to run. The terrible wolf demon was getting closer and closer. Now she could hear it's howling voice,"Now I know what a mouse in a cage feels like," she said. She leaned on the wall, and picked up a stick on the ground hoping to defend herself,"Get away!" She screamed,"Oh, I wish there was a door around here."

Just then a door appeared,"Huh," Jamie said, thinking that was weird. Not thinking twice she ran though the door, just as the wolf jumped at her, hitting the wall as the door disappeared. Jamie beathed a sight of relief,"That was close. I almost became dog clow." She got up and got ready to go to the right when a worm told her,"Don't go that way."

"Huh," Jamie said turning around, and staring at the blue worm,"I said don't go that way. Never go that way," it repeated. Remembering the movie,"Ha! Yea right! Lier! I know this way goes straight to the castle," she said going right anyway. The worm looked disapointed that he couldn't stop her.

Jareth watched the girl take the crystal ball, which was what he hoped and surprisingly enough, she took off before he had a chance to speak more.

"This girl may be the one." He looked down to one of his goblins. "Be sure Ludo, Sir Dyamis and Hoggle are no where to be found. They will not help this girl."

"They are currently not even in the Labyrinth. They had affairs to attend to with the local kingdom."

"Good." Jareth disappeared and reappeared in the throne of his castle to watch Jamie go through his labyrinth. When she began wonder where the door was, he gave an evil grin.

"Sorry, my dear," he grinned. "What you see on TV, is never like what you see in real life. And as I told you, the Labyrinth has changed since Sarah went through. I have to protect my kingdom at all costs."

Jareth soon became disgusted when the wolf demon appeared. So the wolf was after his kingdom, well he would not get it that was for sure. The second he saw Jamie go up against a wall, he stood from his throne ready about to attack the beast, when she suddenly wished for a door.

With a smirk, he snapped his fingers allowing the door to appear. Once seeing the girl was talking to the worm, he had to laugh, the girl must stop paying attention to the movie. The way left would have taken her straight to the castle.

The next thing Jamie knew she was battling, these guys who wanted to take her head,"W. wait a minute," she stated. When she found herself in a corner she prepared to defend herself. She kicked a lot of them though the air. Then from up above,"Young lady grab the rope!" She grabbed it and was pulled up. The woman who helped her looked like an old hag. She was really a witch. Jamie knew who she was at once. She was that woman who had played a trick on Sarah on the movie making her think she was back in her own world. Now here she was helping Jamie.

"Thanks a lot," Jamie said. Just then another person appeared from around her. He was the same type of creature as Hoggle was,"Hi, there I'm Namu. This place dangerous. Let us lead you out of here," Jamie nodded as she followed the old witch and Namu. Looked like someone was helping her after all.

A small little snake slithered out from hiding, slithering towards Jamie. The two creatures with Jamie knew right away who and or what the snake was. It was Jareth in disguise. Once the snake was close enough to the girl, it transformed into the Goblin King, now wearing black and white with a black cloak around him.

Jamie looked surprised to see him. Weird thing was she held no shock of him having been a snake,"What are you doing here?" She asked him.


End file.
